crash_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Force
[[Crash Force|'Crash Force']] is a multiplayer online arena shooter game developed by Ascanio Entertainment. The player assumes the role of a hovercraft to annihilate his enemies. Crash Force will be released on both PC (Steam) and Xbox One in April 2017. You can purchase Crash Force Early Access/Beta from Steam on the 14th of December 2016. Gameplay General Crash Force is an amalgamation of the most popular genres in gaming; it is a multiplayer, arena, shooting game at its core with RPG and racing elements where the player assumes the role of a hovercraft to annihilate his enemies. Each hovercraft is designed to be unique. All hovercrafts are equipped with a primary, fast paced, high in rate of fire, low damage weapon and a secondary low fire rate, high damage skill shot weapon. Shooting an enemy reduces their life. The player that lands the kill shot of a player scores a kill point for their team, while the player who dies suffers a death point for their team. The team or player with the highest kill to death ratio wins the game (depending on the Game Mode). Features Abilities Two of those abilities are based on the class of a hovercraft. Eagle class for example or Aquila as we call them, have the ability to manipulate time. i.e. Hovercrafts of the Aquila class have abilities like flashing forward through time, traveling back in time for a couple of seconds or even slowing down time for all enemies in an area around them. The other two abilities we have given to the hovercrafts are based on the character we want to give to that hovercraft. Some abilities are offensive such as summoning chainsaws to damage opposing players. Other abilities are defensive such a summoning a shield to protect you against enemy fire. Others are utility abilities such as trade health for speed and rate of fire. Leveling Up and Skills Tree In Crash Force we are developing a leveling and skills tree system. By playing matches you gain experience points. Collect enough experience points and you level up. Upon leveling up, you gain a skill point to unlock a skill from your skill tree. Once you reach the level cap you gain a token (Aviation Point). You can use this token (Aviation Point) to unlock special skills that cannot be accessed otherwise. Game Modes Crash Force will feature four different game modes: Team Showdown, One Man Wolfpack, Capture the Flag and Control the Nest. "The game mode names may change until release." Maps Crash Force at the moment will have three maps when Closed Beta will be released. The map names at the moment are Aquila Plains, Cicuma Forest and Clava Tombs. Insignias Insignias are cosmetic icon for a player's profile that adds flavor to a users experience in Crash Force. The color and insignia design can be seen through out the main menu and in-game kill/death announcements. Decals Decals are cosmetic icons for the hovercrafts. You can choose from different decals and your choice will be shown in-game underneath your hovercraft. Skins Skins are another cosmetic effect for the hovercrafts. You can buy a skin through the Market tab in Crash Force. Funder's skins and CCC2016 winners will have exclusive-only skins that cannot be bought in the Market. Gallery AquilaMinuta2.png AquilaRapaxScreenshot1.jpg AquilaRapaxScreenshot2.jpg 6.png 34--.jpg 33--.jpg 28--.jpg 10.jpg Videos Crash_Force_-_Steam_Greenlight_Trailer Crash_Force_-_Projectiles_and_Explosions_(Devlog) Availability Crash Force will be available on * PC through Steam and the Windows Store, * Xbox One through the Xbox Marketplace. External Links Ascanio Entertainment - Crash Force Official Category:Gameplay